


Ebooks.com

by Medeusa



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeusa/pseuds/Medeusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL authors on AO3 need to check out this site, NOT to repost your stories, but to see if they have been taken without your permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebooks.com

I'm have gone to go to each of my faves and send them this message. IF YOU HAVE UPLOADED TO etrees.com http://www.ebooks-tree.com you can ignore this. If you haven't, BEWARE.... Someone IS uploading your stories. I would not be stating this if I had not checked it out. I checked out all of my faves and 95% were there. :( I found out because my daughter is a ficwriter here on AO3, livejournal and a few others, but NOT ebooks, but her stories are there :( So are the stories of Anne McCaffrey, Andre Norton, Terry Pratchett, J.K. Rowling, and MANY more. My daughter and I are trying to alert as many people as possible. Thank you for reading and DO BEWARE!!!


End file.
